Don't Turn Off The Lights
by Bimadabomi
Summary: When Monica and Ross's long lost aunt overhears something and takes it the wrong way, the consequences are deadly. C&M Finished
1. Part 1

Don't Turn Off The Lights, 1  


  
[Okay, so I decided to write another series! It's a very mini- series, though. Two, MAYBE three parts. This one is a drama-ish type series, and C&M, but it's not agonizing drama, either. Here are some things you need to know to understand it. Ross and Rachel have Emma, just like they did on the show, but they're engaged, and she's about one. Monica and Chandler are married, just like on the show (so basically, it takes into account everything through episode 824) and have a four month old daughter, Elizabeth. Other than that, I think everything you either already know, or is self explanatory. I hope this isn't too hard to follow!   
  
This is named after the song Don't Turn Off The Lights By Enrique Iglesias, cause I felt like it. I don't own that song, just thought it was a cool title for this. I got the idea for this from a movie on Lifetime. I'll credit it later, though, so it doesn't give the plot away in case you've seen it. I don't own the movie, or any of it's characters, and I don't own _Friends,_ or Ross, Rachel, Joey, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, or Emma. I DO own Elizabeth, though =D. Finally, I own a character! ;).]  


~*~*~  


Hey, Mon, guess what? Ross asked, entering Chandler and Monica's apartment.  
  
Monica asked.  
  
You know Aunt Helen, the aunt we never met?  
  
  
  
She's gonna come meet us this weekend.  
  
  
  
Yeah. She's gonna be staying with me. She might stay a little into next week, too.  
  
How come we've never met her again? I mean, Mom hardly ever talks about her.  
  
Yeah, I know. Mom says that Aunt Helen was in some trouble or something a few years ago. So, you know, I guess they may have had a falling out or something.  
  
Monica looked like she was about to respond when Elizabeth started crying from her bedroom.  
  
Sorry, sorry, I've gotta go, Monica said, jumping up out of her chair. I thought she would sleep for at _least_ an hour, she mumbled as she walked into the old guest room.  
  
  
Hey, Sweetie, Chandler said to Monica when he came home from work that night. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Elizabeth sitting in her highchair. Elizabeth's face broke into a smile when she saw her father.  
And hi Ellie Bellie, Chandler said, picking Elizabeth up. He kissed Monica on the cheek. You have no idea how glad I am to be home.   
  
Nice to know that even after five years together, two of them married, that you still like to come home, Monica said.  
  
Ah, it's not as fun as it used to be, Chandler joked.  
  
If you weren't holding Ellie, I'd elbow you in the stomach, she told him with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth saves the day again! Chandler said, kissing his daughter on the head, then putting her back down in the highchair. Can you even remember what life was like before we had her? Before you were pregnant? That just seems so......long ago.  
  
I know, Monica said with a smile. I haven't had a good nights sleep since I was about five months pregnant.  
  
Yeah, me, too, since you used to keep me up all night with you.  
  
You better watch out, you don't have Elizabeth to protect you from me now, she joked.  
  
You don't scare me, he stated.  
  
Yeah, I know, unfortunately, she said with a smile. You've caught on to my tricks.  
  
Yeah, most of them, anyway. And don't you forget it. She smiled at him and kissed him.   
  
What would I do without you, huh?  
  
Hopefully you'll never have to find out, he said. (AN: Yeah, yeah, I know you all know that's got a deeper meaning. But you all just wait!)  
  
  
A woman asked, standing in front of the door that she had just opened.  
  
Yeah, I'm Monica.  
  
Oh, Monica, dear, I'm your Aunt Helen!  
  
Oh! Oh my goodness! Hi! she said. Come in.  
  
It's so good to finally meet you, she said, hugging her. I'd always thought it was a shame I didn't know my niece and nephew from Judy's side.  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's great to finally meet you, too. Monica said. Oh! This is my husband, Chandler, she said.  
  
Hello, Chandler, Helen greeted him. It's nice to meet you.  
  
Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too, he said, shaking Helen's hand. Well, I just thought I'd come by and introduce myself. I also wanted to invite you two to dinner tonight with Ross and Rachel. Can you make it?  
  
Oh, oh, I don't know, Monica said. We have to find someone to watch Elizabeth.....  
  
Oh, do you two have a daughter?? Helen asked.   
  
Yeah, she's four months old, Monica said. You want to see her?   
  
  
  
Monica took Helen into Elizabeth's bedroom, where she was asleep in her crib.  
Oh, she's beautiful! Helen gasped.   
  
Monica said.   
  
She must look like you when you were a baby.  
  
Actually, I think she looks more like Chandler did as a baby, Monica said. But she does kinda look like me, too.  
  
I was kinda hoping she looked like you as a baby. You know, since I never knew you at this age.  
  
If you don't mind my asking.....where were you?  
  
Well, let's just say that I did some things when I was younger that your mother didn't agree with. In fact, I didn't really agree with them, either. They were just stupid, out of your teens, mistakes. Your mother forbid me to see you and Ross, though, after that.  
  
Oh. I never knew that.  
  
Of course you didn't. I better be going, though, she added as they walked back into the living room. Will you and Chandler be able to join us tonight?  
  
Well, if Ross and Rachel are going, someone must be sitting for Emma. I'm sure they could watch Elizabeth, too.  
  
Yeah, Rachel said that someone named Phoebe was sitting.  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm sure she'll watch Elizabeth, too.  
  
Great! You want me to come by here around seven-ish?  
  
Sure, that sounds good, Monica said.  
  
Okay, I'll see you two then.  
  
  
  
Thanks so much, Phoebe, Chandler said. Phoebe had just come to pick up Elizabeth. She was going to be watching her and Emma at Ross and Rachel's apartment.  
  
Sure, no problem, Phoebe said. I love Ellie, I love Em, I love them both even more together.  
  
Are you sure it's not gonna be too much for you with both of them?   
Monica asked, putting a back onto an earring.  
  
No way! I've had them both before.  
  
Yeah, true, Monica said. I just don't want to overload you.  
  
  
Don't worry about it, Mon, she said. She picked up Elizabeth in her car seat carrier. You guys just have fun tonight!  
  
Okay, we will. Thanks again, Monica said as Phoebe left.  
  
I guess Helen should be here in few minutes, Chandler said.  
  
Good, so I get a few minutes alone with you, she said, putting her arms around his neck. Which is rare nowadays.  
  
Tell me about it, he said. But it's only because we have Elizabeth, and that's worth it.  
  
Monica agreed. I can't believe how big she is.  
  
I know, Chandler agreed. She'll be talking before you know it.  
  
Don't scare me like that, Monica said.   
  
Chandler said. But you know it's true. Monica stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
Thanks a lot, she said, giving him a playful shove.  
  
  
Outside in the hallway, Helen approached Monica and Chandler's apartment. She was about to knock on their door when she heard their voices.  
  
  
Thanks a lot, yourself, Chandler said in a feigned serious tone. You just don't know not to mess with me yet, do you? I'm gonna have to punish you tonight, he said, jokingly, but in a serious tone.  
  
Yeah, well, I may not be home tonight, Monica said, playing along, but also in a feigned serious tone. Because I just can't deal with you and your punishments for much longer.  
  
See, you _haven't_ learned. Saying things like that just gets you into more trouble.  
  
she whispered, barely audible, into his ear. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, and he smiled back at her. The phone rang and he answered it.   
  
he said. he said into the phone, mouthing Ross' to Monica. She nodded and sat on the couch.  
  
Nope, not yet, he paused as he listened to Ross on the other end. Soon, I guess, he replied. Yeah. Sure, he listened to Ross again. No. I could ask Hillary at work, though. He rolled his eyes at Ross. Yeah, Hillary is the one I'm sleeping with. Then Jessica is the one I'm dating. Oh yeah, and I almost forgot that I'm married to Monica, he said, rolling his eyes. Of course not, he said to Ross. Yeah, we'll be over soon, he said before hanging up.   
  
Outside the door Helen gasped. This was all too much to take in. Chandler had seemed like such a nice man. But from what she had heard, he was abusive and cheating on his wife. With TWO women! Then he even had the audacity to say that of course Monica knew nothing about it. She quickly darted away from the apartment and to the stairs.  
  
Hillary AND Jessica? Monica asked.   
  
Yeah, ya know. Ross asks Who's Hillary? Are you cheating on Monica?' so I decided to freak him out by adding Jessica in there.  
  
Like you could get Jessica, Monica joked. _Maybe_ Hillary, but never Jessica.  
  
You're one to talk, he said, bending down to kiss her. No one in their right mind would've ever thought that I could've gotten you. He held up his left hand with his wedding ring on it. But I did, didn't I? He paused, thinking. Of course, you _were _drunk....  
  
I wasn't that drunk, she said with a sly smile.  
  
So if I got you, then I should easily be able to get Jessica.  
Why's that?  
  
Because she's nowhere near as beautiful as you, he said. She smiled.   
  
Besides, I don't really want her. With you I know exactly where you're ticklish. He said, pushing her down on the couch and tickling her. She screamed, then covered her mouth.  
  
she said with a laugh, smiling at him.  
  
  
On the stairs, Helen heard Monica scream. What was that man doing to her now? She had better hurry and get in there soon so that he'd leave her alone. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.  
She asked. It's Helen. I found one for you. Yes, of course for that! What else could I have in mind? His name's Chandler. Chandler Bing. Abusing his wife and cheating on her, too. MY NIECE! Plus he has a little daughter, too. Four months old. MY great niece. She's so adorable.....I'm afraid she's next. Yes, get to it as soon as possible.   
  
She hung up, then headed back to the door of the apartment. She knocked on the door, and was surprised when Monica answered with a smile on her face. She was good at hiding the pain. This must've been going on for a long time, if that was the case. Maybe since before they were even married.   
  
**[***AN: Just for the sake of clarity....Chandler is not cheating on Monica, nor is he abusing her. Obviously. I just wanted to make sure that everyone got that. It was just Helen hearing things and taking them the wrong way. Just thought I'd say that in case you're skimming the fic and only reading bits and pieces.***]  
  
**Good evening, Monica. Helen said.   
  
Hey, you're here, she said. Are you ready?  
  
I sure am, Helen said.   
  
Sweetie, you ready? Monica asked Chandler.  
  
Yeah, let me just turn off the light in the bedroom, Chandler said, disappearing into their bedroom. Helen gave Monica a sympathetic look.   
  
Monica asked.  
  
Nothing. I just want you to know, Monica, even though I've only known you for a day, you can talk to me. If you have something you need to say.  
  
Oh, okay, Monica said, confused. Thanks, I guess.  
  
Chandler came out of the guest room, and Helen watched how he interacted with Monica. He smiled at her and took her hand. She couldn't believe that she was going to let him hold her hand after he had just been beating her! And threatening her with a She must be confused.' Helen thought. But I'm gonna see to it that Casper changes that.'  
  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and were seated.  
Oh, Mon, Chandler, Rachel said. Ross and I wanted to know if you'd maybe want us to keep Ellie tonight. Since by the time we'll get home, she's gonna already be asleep. Besides, you guys could have some alone' time.  
  
Oh, I dunno, Rach... Monica said. She was always apprehensive about leaving Elizabeth.  
  
It's only the difference of about eight, nine hours? Ross said. She'll be fine with us. She's just across the street.  
  
Are you sure you want to keep her ALL night? Monica asked.  
  
You guys kept Emma a few times for us. Just think of it as repaying the favor.  
  
Alright, sure, thanks, Monica said. Helen was surprised she had agreed to it. Now she was going to be alone all night with Chandler. No baby to distract her, no baby that he would want to avoid waking. Or maybe it was because she wasn't going home tonight? Hadn't she said that earlier?  
  
So, Helen, Rachel started. Tell us about yourself.  
  
Well, I'm a writer. I like reading, writing, all that. She paused, wanting to say something to scare Chandler. I'm dating a police officer, she said. And, uh, he's very big on enforcing laws regarding Domestic Violence. To her surprise, Chandler didn't give her a second look, and Monica didn't show any sign of uneasiness. She really was good at hiding this. And, uh, I have a cat, she finished.  
  
I'm allergic to cats, Monica said.   
  
Oh, what a shame. Cats are such good company. They'd never be disloyal or hurt you. Unlike men. Monica smiled and nodded. She wasn't really sure how to react to that.   
  
  
After dinner that night, Helen was talking to Rachel about Monica and Chandler. She was trying to figure out how Monica could hide the abuse so well. All night at dinner, she and Chandler were smiling at each other, or holding hands, or giggling, like......people in love. Much like Ross and Rachel did. She knew that there was one difference between the relationships, though. Ross was not an abuser.   
They seem happy, Helen said to Rachel, testing her to see if she knew anything.   
  
Oh, they are, Rachel said. I only hope Ross and I can be like them. They're always like that when we go out to dinner. Actually, I think they've always been like that, anywhere. Jeez, and sometimes they're all over each other. It's died down, though, the longer they've been together. But I swear, sometimes you can't tell, they act like they're only dating.  
  
Helen sighed. She decided that Rachel knew nothing. And Ross wouldn't let his sister be in a relationship like that, so he must not have know, either. It was all up to her now, to save her niece and her great niece.  
  
Helen, Ross and Rachel got back to their apartment about eleven. Ross and Rachel started talking to Phoebe, and Helen opened the curtains. She wanted to see if she could catch Chandler beating Monica, then she could show the other three, and she wouldn't be the only one who knew anymore. However, their apartment was dark when she looked out, and after a few minutes of watching, she was pretty sure it was going to stay dark. She was probably already in the bedroom being punished for whatever it was she had done to him earlier. Helen cringed just thinking about it. How could no one else notice??  
  
Monica smiled as she closed the bedroom door. She was in the middle of kissing Chandler, and closing the door wasn't easy that way. Once she finally untangled one arm from him to push the door shut, she went back to kissing him, until he laid her back on the bed.  
  
I keep thinking Elizabeth's gonna cry, Monica told him. Then I remember we're alone.  
  
Yeah, and the last time someone else had her for the night, we weren't really in the mood.  
  
You and I are always all over each other after we leave restaurants, she said.   
  
Yeah, because you keep putting your foot places it shouldn't be, He said, kissing her.  
  
Hey, my foot wouldn't be there if your hand wasn't doing things it shouldn't be doing in public.  
  
So that's how you work, huh? Revengeful much?   
  
Oh, shut up, she said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He let his hand drift to her side, where he poked her, causing her to giggle.   
  
Hey, c'mon, he said, trying unsuccessfully to act serious. You're SUPPOSED to be being punished. You can't be laughing and having fun.   
  
She smiled and held back a laugh. You're right, sorry, she said, clearing her throat to stop a laugh. He looked at her and smiled.   
  
I love you, you know.  
  
Yeah, I know, she joked. Then she turned serious. I love you, too.  
  
  
Monday morning, Helen dropped by.   
Hey, Aunt Helen, what's up? Monica asked.   
  
I just wanted to see what you two were up to for today, she said.  
  
Oh, I'm gonna be here with Elizabeth, and Chandler's going to work. Monica told her.   
  
Just curious, dear. I better get back over to Ross and Rachel's. I'm baby sitting Emma for them today.  
  
Oh, great, have fun. She's a great kid.  
  
Yeah, she is. So is yours, though. Helen said with a smile before she left.  
  
  
When she got out into the hallway, she pulled her cellphone from her purse.  
Casper? Are we set? she asked. she replied when he apparently said they were. He's going to work today. You should be able to see that it's done there, she said. She told him where Chandler worked, information she had acquired from Rachel, and hung up. Hopefully Monica and Elizabeth were going to be safe from his harm soon.   
  
Helen took Emma over to Monica's that afternoon. She knew a call would be coming, and she thought she should be there. When the phone rang, and Monica was in the bedroom with Elizabeth, she offered to answer it, and Monica told her to go ahead.   
Uh, Monica, Helen called. She appeared in the doorway of Elizabeth's bedroom. It's about Chandler.   
  
What about about him? Monica asked.  
  
Monica.....Chandler's dead.  
  
  
  
To   
Be  
Continued  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging there, but you guys always do that to me, so now it's pay back time! Hehe. Anyway, I'll hopefully have the next part done really soon! Thanks for reading.  
  



	2. Part 2

**Don't Turn Off The Lights  
Part 2  
**  


[Okay, well here is the next, and most likely final part. This wasn't a series that could be really long like some of my others. I hope the other part wasn't too unrealistic. I didn't get to read reviews yet, so I dunno what you guys though. However, I'm finishing it anyway!]  
  
Monica asked Helen. Had she just heard her right?  
  
Chandler. He's dead, Helen repeated. I'm sorry, Monica.  
  
Well.....what, what happened?   
  
The police man said he was hit by a car. He died immediately.  
  
This doesn't make any sense.... Monica said. Are, are you sure?  
That's what the man on the phone said.  
  
But... he can't be dead! Monica said, tears starting to flow. He was just here, like forty-five minutes ago!  
  
That's how fast things like this can happen, Helen said.   
  
Oh my God! Monica said, through her tears.  
  
The police asked for you to give them a call when you could. They wanted to talk to you about Chandler. He said for you to call him as soon as he could. Officer Hecht or something.  
  
Okay... okay, Monica said, trying to breathe properly. You think you could just, just take Emma back over to Ross and Rachel's? I don't want her to see me like this, and I need to be alone. Well, she didn't want this aunt she barely knew around trying to comfort her, that was.  
  
Sure, I understand. She took Emma by the hand. You want me to take Elizabeth?  
  
Oh, no. No. I need her here with me.  
  
Okay. I'll come by to check on you soon.  
  
Monica said as the door closed. She fell onto the couch, staring straight ahead, in a daze, until Elizabeth cried. She jumped, then got up and went into Elizabeth's room and picked her up. She needed her to be near her now. Her husband was dead, and all she had left was her four month-old daughter who wouldn't remember him.   
  
The phone rang, making her jump again. Out of habit, she snatched it up, even though right now the last thing she wanted was to talk on the phone. The tears were still falling silently.  
  
she whispered, barely being able to make her voice work.  
  
Hi, um, is Monica there? the voice on the other end asked.   
  
This is Monica.  
  
Oh Monica! Thank goodness. This is Officer Hecht, a man said on the other line. Mrs. Bing, I'm glad to hear from you. Now just calm down, everything is fine.  
  
What's the matter? she wondered.  
  
Nothing's the matter, he said. I just thought that you'd like to know something about your husband.  
  
Monica asked.   
  
He's alive.  
  
she asked.   
  
Mrs. Bing. Let me explain. Your aunt, Helen, we've been watching her for a while. Ever since she supposedly sold drugs to teens. So I introduced myself to her as a man named Casper Randall. That's not my real name. I'm really Anthony Hecht. However, she thinks I'm Casper. And she thinks that Casper is a hit man. So she hired me to do away with Mr. Bing, here, but of course, I didn't. I'm an undercover officer, and once she pays me for supposedly killing your husband, we're going to arrest her.  
  
Wait, wait, wait. So he's fine?   
  
  
  
So why did you call me to tell me he was dead?  
  
We weren't calling you to tell you he was dead. We were calling you to fill you in on the plan. But, I introduced myself as an officer, and Helen answered the phone, so I had to say he was dead so that she'd think her plan was carried out as planned.  
  
Jeez, you scared me half to death! she said.  
  
We're terribly sorry, Mrs. Bing.  
  
So where is he?  
  
He's here at the station with us. You are going to have to keep on pretending that he's dead around your aunt, though, okay?  
  
Yeah, sure, Monica said. Just as long as he's not.  
  
He's fine. I want you to know that. Everyone is playing along with us, Mrs. Bing. Even the coroner. He's supposed to tell your aunt that your husband's body is with him. So no matter what you hear, from who, it's not true. He's alive. Would you like to talk to him?  
  
Ummmm, YEAH! Monica said. She was suddenly filled with relief that everything was okay. She looked down at Elizabeth in her arms and smiled. She would know her father after all.  
  
Hi Sweetie, Chandler's voice rang out over the phone. Monica's face broke into a smile.  
  
Hey you, she said. My God, you scared me! I thought you really were dead!  
  
You can't get rid of me that easily, Chandler said with a smile on his face. Are you okay?  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, now, Monica said. Just a little freaked out. And wondering why she would try to kill you!  
  
Oh, yeah, she told Casper' that she wanted me dead because I was cheating on you.  
  
Where would she get that ide- Monica stopped, remembering the conversation he had had with Ross on the phone last Friday. Oh my God, she heard you on the phone, didn't she! Monica realized.  
  
Yeah, I'm guessing. She did come in not too long after that. She doesn't know you and me, and how we play like that.  
  
But, she arrange to have you KILLED because of that?  
  
Well, no. Apparently she thought I was abusing you, too.  
  
Wait, what? WHY?   
  
I don't know. Probably something else she heard that night.  
  
Oh. Yeah. Remember when we were talking about pay back and punishment and all that?  
  
And sounding serious?  
  
Yeah. That probably did it. Oh, God, then you tickled me and I screamed...she probably thought that you were abusing me right then!  
Most likely. She said she was afraid Elizabeth was next.  
  
That BITCH! Monica said. How dare she try to have you killed?!?!!  
  
Mon, it's okay. I'm not dead.  
  
No, it's NOT okay! she said, rocking Elizabeth back and forth. If she hadn't sold drugs to teens, the police wouldn't have been following her, and you would've REALLY been KILLED!  
  
Sweetie, calm down. Just be glad that it worked out okay, okay?  
  
Yeah, okay, she said. So when are they gonna arrest her? When can you come out of hiding?  
  
Officer Hecht's going undercover for the payment tonight. So hopefully I'll be home tomorrow.  
  
Okay, good, she said.   
  
Where's Elizabeth?   
  
She's right here, Monica said, smiling at her daughter. Look, someone's coming, it might be her. I gotta go.  
  
Okay, Sweetie. I love you. Kiss Ella for me.  
  
I love you, too. I will, she said, before hanging up. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, which meant it must be Helen. She went over and answered it, putting on her best upset and sad face.  
  
Monica, Dear, Helen said, giving her a hug. She had apparently ditched Emma somewhere....like with Joey. This really has you upset?  
  
Of course it does! she practically yelled. This was my husband that I loved very very much.  
  
Monica, it's going to be okay, Helen said. You and Elizabeth.....you'll be better off this way.  
  
She'll be better off without a father? Monica asked.   
  
Helen said.   
  
She's not gonna have any siblings now, either! Monica said.   
  
Monica, you never know. There's other men out there. Wonderful, caring men.  
  
Chandler was caring, Monica snapped. I don't want any of the other men, anyway, she said. Ella will just have to be an only child.  
  
That girl sure does have a lot of nicknames, Helen said.   
  
Yeah. Ella, Ellie, Liz, Lizzy, Eliza, Beth, Monica said. She was going to be just Ella at first. But then we thought Emma and Ella were too close for cousins. And we wanted another classic name like Emma, so the family would all fit. So we used Elizabeth, which we both loved, and that way we still had the nickname Ella available. We wanted all our kids to have classic names....none of that Riley and Ryan on a girl trendy stuff that's going on nowadays. Those are boys names.  
  
Those are becoming unisex now, though.  
  
Just because a lot of people name their daughters boys' names doesn't make them unisex. Names are unisex by ORIGIN, not popularity.  
  
When did you become an Onomatologist? Helen asked. Monica smiled weakly.   
  
When I was pregnant with Elizabeth, Monica said, I had to find the most perfect name. Elizabeth Shea seemed to be it. She paused, acting more upset. I always passed over names that I liked, thinking Maybe next time.' I guess now there is no next time.  
  
Never say never, Monica.  
  
You didn't know me, Aunt Helen. You didn't know him. I was never really in love until him. We were just....perfect. I always wondered what I'd do without him. Now I guess I'm gonna find out.  
  
Monica, maybe this is for the best.  
  
How would you know? she asked, still rocking Elizabeth. You've known me what, three days? How the HELL would you know what our relationship was like? He was my LIFE.  
  
Monica, I think you're confused.  
  
I'm not confused, Aunt Helen. If you can't see that, then maybe you should go.  
  
I'm gonna give you some more time to be alone, she said quietly, and slipped out. When she was gone, Monica smiled. She looked at Elizabeth and played with her hand.   
  
I love it when Daddy and I have a secret no one else knows, she said. Elizabeth responded by smiling. Monica told her.  
  
It was nearly six that night, and Monica was clueless as to how no one else in the gang seemed to think Chandler was dead. Although none of them had been home all day. Unless Helen told them, how would they know? Because in all reality he wasn't.  
  
Monica figured that Helen was getting ready to go meet with Casper.' She had dropped by a few minutes earlier....the first time she had seen her since her outburst that morning, and said she just wanted to see if Monica was doing okay before she went out.' Monica said she was fine, but she was thinking that she'd really be fine once Helen was arrested. Some AUNT! Her mother must've been right about her.  
  
  
You're late, Helen said sharply as Officer Hecht, disguised as Casper, got in the car she was waiting in. He was wired, and his collages were in a van near by, getting evidence on tape.  
  
he said.   
  
So, the job got done? dhe asked. He nodded.  
  
Yes M'am.  
  
Good. I believe you because I got a call from the police. Plus I called the coroner and he confirmed it.  
  
I guarantee it, it's done, he said.  
  
Did you get rid of the evidence? The car, the clothes you were wearing?  
This is not my first job, M'am. I know how to do it.  
  
Okay, sorry. I just want to make sure it's done right.  
  
It's done, he said. Everyone should be happy.  
  
Yeah, except for the one who died.  
  
Look, am I gonna get paid here or what? Officer Hecht asked. He had gotten what they needed.....her admitting to someone being dead.  
  
Okay, here's the money. She held up a few stacks of bills. But first, are you sure that you've covered yourself? Cops are sneaky.  
  
Did you ever know a cop?  
  
  
  
Well, now you do, he said, pulling out his badge. **[AN: Okay, that last line came EXACTLY from the movie, but I loooooooved it.]  
**  
Wha, what?  
  
NYPD, M'am, and you're under arrest. Police officers appeared from the van to back him up.  
  
She said. Damnit, damnit, damnit!!  
  
Nice knowing ya, Officer Hecht said as one of his co-workers put her in the back of a police car. You're gonna finally get what you deserve.  
  
  
Hey Babe, Chandler said, walking through the door of their apartment that night. Monica hadn't expected him home until morning. She had put Elizabeth to bed and was brushing her teeth when he came in.  
  
she said. I thought you weren't going to be home until morning?  
  
Well, Helen was in custody, and they had nowhere for me to sleep, so... here I am. She smiled at him for a second before hugging him long and tightly.   
  
I've never been so scared as I was this morning, she said.  
  
I know, Sweetie. But I'm here.  
  
Thank God, she said. She gave him a long kiss, then smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. She ran her hand over his shoulders and arms, almost amazed that he was fine. I love you. \  
  
I love you, too, he told her. But your aunt...  
  
Monica giggled. Yeah, I know.   
  
So I see you got ready for bed without me, he said, gesturing to her attire: a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
Yeah, sorry, she joked.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that you're gonna have to take them off.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. Why's that? she asked.  
  
C'mon, Monica, he said, kissing her. By now you really shouldn't have to ask that.  
  
She smiled, then turned her face serious. Okay, yeah, I should've asked before I wore these, she said, pretending to be serious and go back into the bedroom. He stopped her and spun her around.  
  
Silly Monica, he said. Why would I want to wear those after you've been wearing them? She frowned and playfully slapped him. Now, see, I really don't get how I'M the one accused of abusing YOU when YOU hit ME.  
  
No, you see, I just get away with things. No one expects the woman to be hitting the man, she paused, then turned serious. I'm sorry about all this. I feel terrible. I mean, you could've DIED, just because you and I were being you and I and goofing around. If I remember correctly, I WAS the one who pushed you first and started it all. It was all my fault.  
  
he said, putting his arms around her. It wasn't your fault, Sweetie. That's just you and me. Besides, she got the impression that I was abusing you, and she was hearing me, not seeing you.  
  
The strangest thing was the whole time she was with me today, she kept dropping hints to me about how you were abusive, and I just couldn't picture it.  
  
Yeah, that's because you know that if anyone hurts anyone in this relationship, it's gonna be you hurting me, he joked.   
  
Oh, come on. You say I'm freakishly strong', but you're not so bad yourself sometimes. She thought for a second. But really. She kept saying all this stuff, and how there were other men who care, but I kept thinking that if there was anyone in the world who did care about me and wouldn't hurt me... it was you.  
  
I'm sure there's other men out there who wouldn't hurt you, he said, before she started in on a panic.  
  
Yeah, maybe physically, she said. But emotionally, every other man I've ever had a relationship with has hurt me. But not you.  
  
Yeah, and I never will, Mon. You know I love you, he said. And I promise you... you'll never be hurt if you stick with me. She smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
I know. Too bad this wasn't the conversation she decided to eavesdrop on, Monica said.  
  
Yeah, true. But this way I got to be part of an undercover police investigation.  
  
You're too optimistic sometimes, she said with a smile.  
  
Okay, then, he said. Damn you, damn your aunt. I could've died. I'm leaving you and taking Elizabeth.   
  
She rolled her eyes. Well, maybe optimistic is better than you hating me.  
  
So if now you think I hate you, maybe I should show you just how much I like you.  
  
Can you do it with the boxers on? she joked. Cause I _just_ put these on.  
  
Sorry, Mon, he said, scooping her up into his arms. No can do.  
  
Fine. But only because I feel sorry for you, what with your wife's aunt trying to kill you.  
  
  
  
  
Well, she's out of here! Chandler said to Monica the night of Helen's trial. She had been found guilty, after Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and some other people Helen knew had testified. Ross and Rachel had Elizabeth for the night so that they could celebrate' Helen getting what she deserved.   
  
Thank God! Monica said. You're safe now.  
  
Yeah, from her. I still have to deal with you.  
  
Oh, haha, she said, laughing. She leaned in and kissed him, the kiss ending up being longer and passionate than it was intended to be. She pulled away from him and smiled. You know, when they asked me on the stand if you ever hurt me and I said no... I kinda lied.  
  
  
  
Yeah, remember that time when you picked me up and carried me out of the apartment, and hit my head on the door?  
  
When we were secretly dating?  
  
  
  
Some things I'll never live down.  
  
That was fun, though, she said.  
  
Hitting your head was fun?  
  
No... the secret dating.  
  
Yeah, it was. And then when you were pregnant with Elizabeth, no one knew for a while. That was our own little secret, too.  
  
Yeah. I think we need a new secret, she said.  
  
I've got one, he said.  
  
  
  
I love you.   
  
That's not a secret! she said.  
  
Well, maybe not. But it's true.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. I love you, too, she said.  
  
Shush, someone might hear the secret.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. Well? Now what?  
  
We're supposed to be celebrating, he said. And usually when we celebrate, you know what we do.  
  
She giggled. Are you sure you're not worn out from Jessica and Hillary? she asked with a giggle.   
  
he said. I didn't see either of them today.  
  
I love you, she said with a giggle and a smile that was only for him.  
  
I love you, too, he said. But, like I said, that aunt of yours...  
  
  
  
THE END.   
Yeah, the ending kinda sucked, but that's okay! Anyways, this is dedicated to my bestest friend ever, the only person who calls me sweetie. :-) I don't know what I'd do without her. =D.  
**  
This story was based on the idea from the movie _Mother Knows Best_ on Lifetime. I have nothing to do with either _Friends_ or the _Mother Knows Best_, I simply took their idea (and a few lines) and plugged it into _Friends._ Please, no suing me. All I have is pocket change, anyway. ;-).  
**  
  
  



End file.
